Containers, especially plastic containers, are widely used for a variety of products. These include plastic containers of widely varying sizes depending on the particular product and commercial needs. For example, it is not uncommon to have plastic containers having a capacity of one gallon, two gallons, or more.
It is particularly desirable to provide a firm and secure stack of a plurality of plastic containers, for example, to enable a firm and secure stack of containers on a pallet in multiple tiers without the necessity for intermediate stacking pallets or individual or multi-pack boxes. Secure stackability is particularly important for hazardous liquids. Moreover, bulky or large size plastic containers present a particularly difficult problem for stackability in view of their often flexible walls.
Some containers have stacking and nesting features; however, these containers have not been effectively commercialized especially in the larger sizes since each container may be quite heavy and it is difficult to effectively palletize without significant packaging materials to stabilize the units. Moreover, the added material for individual and/or multi-pack containers requires bulk breakdown time and considerable labor to move from warehouse and stockroom to point of sale locations. An additional problem for distribution and transportation of large containers is the cost of shipping and handling and the amount of damage incurred during shipment and handling. Also, with the growth of club stores and consumer direct warehouses where large package items are displayed and sold to customers, pallet quantities with easy product access and direct merchandising displays are required since shelves are often replaced with open floor space and large racking systems designed for pallets.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a firm and secure container stack.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a container stack for effective palletizing wherein filled containers can be nested in layers or tiers.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a container stack as aforesaid wherein filled containers can be firmly supported on a pallet and can be shipped and handled without damage.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide easily used materials for said container stack and which allow for point of sale signage and reduced material packaging.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.